Without Words
by Jade Star
Summary: A Mute!Colin/Ginny fic. Harry wrestles with constant guilt, Ron receives a shock, Ginny has a secret, and Colin nearly gets a shag. Hosptial rooms are conveinent for these awkward moments. Please review.


_~*~_

"Good Morning Mr. Creevey! My aren't you looking chipper today? You have visitors today, isn't that lovely? Oh dear… would the lil' sweetie like some more yummy water, hmm?" The overly excited Healer cooed in anticipation. Colin glowered.

_I'll kill you. I swear, one of these days.._

The toddy woman was flittering around his bed, fluffing up pillows, smoothing his blankets, and being a general all around annoying busybody. Colin grit his teeth, taking his pillow and jamming it over his ears, rocking back and forth.

"Oh, you poor, poor dear! Are you in pain? Do you have a headache? I can go get Madame Pompfrey and she'll whip you up a nice—"

_CRASH_

The young witch stepped back as a full potted plant flew past her left shoulder, missing by mere inches, and shattering into thousands of pieces a second later when it hit with a loud thud. Colin's face scrunched up into black rage, and he raised his full water pitcher threateningly over his head, aiming at the wall.

"But… M- Mr. Creevey…. I don't.. I mean… I'm so sorry!" The healer sputtered, her wide eyes taking both the demolished plant, and angry teenage boy hoisting a glass pitcher full of water over his head, with the simple intent of beating her brains out with it.

Colin sighed, setting the pitcher back down on the bedside table. He opened the small drawer, furiously reaching for a pad of paper and quill. He scribbled two quick lines, and with a warning of fury in his normally tranquil eyes, thrust the pad of paper to the healer, who took it with trembling hands.

_GET OUT NOW!_

"But…. I can't do that, Mr. Creevey…." The healer said, slowly handing the pad back again. Colin jammed his finger on the scrawled sentence.

"But, Mr. Creevey—" the woman began, but Colin crossed his arms, shooting a dark glance towards the pitcher again.

"Alright, you win." The healer said, evidently defeated. Colin beamed. "I'll let your visitors know you're up… and I'll return with your next dose sometime in the evening again, is that alright?"

Colin took the paper again, scribbling quickly.

_Yes, thank you. Please remember, I'm not deaf._

"Ah, yes… of course…. I keep on forgetting… Good day, Mr. Creevey."

She walked quickly from the room, speaking in a hushed voice to Madame Prompfrey who clucked her tongue in disapproval and nodded to someone just beyond his reach. The curtain pulled back again, Harry, Ron, and Ginny ambling slowly into the room.

Colin waved good naturedly, picking up a tray of candy and offering them some. Harry and Ginny each took a chocolate frog apiece, while Ron's hand lingered over a chocolate cauldron with hesitation.

"How do I do that finger talking stuff?" he asked. Ginny elbowed her brother in the stomach, eying him sharply.

"He's not _bloody _deaf, you git!" she said in an icy tone. "Colin can hear you perfectly fine!"

Ron's face sank and his ears turned pink shortly afterwards. He took the sweet again, a slightly humbler tone in his voice.

"S'bout that mate." Ron said, dropping into the chair, working on un-wrapping the candy. "I s'ometimes forget, ya know?"

Colin leafed through the bowl of candy, picking out some licorice wands and then a rather large sugar quill, and relaxed against the bed. Harry nibbled on some of his frog.

"So," Harry began uneasily. "F- fairing… alright.. up here?" Harry looked at Ron and Ginny, his expression helpless.

Colin opened his mouth and then stopped. He picked up the pad and quill again, writing slower, and longer. He silently handed the pad back to the three friends.

_Peple treat me like I'm a bloody moron! All day and all night in these condescending tones! Ugh! Wankers, all of them! And quit blaming yourself Harry!_

"See, been tryin' to do the same thing myself mate." Ron said through a mouthful of chocolate after studying the message. "Can't get Harry to get outta his guilt phase." Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Really.. I mean… I'm not…" he looked at Colin steadily. "I treated you like an utter prat for years, and now…. How can you _not _possibly be angry with me?" Colin resumed writing

_Why hate you? *I* made the choice to return to Hogwarts. I decided to fight for my own terms. Everyone that was with you that did was fighting for themselves, and you. Hey- where's Hermione?_

"She's researching how to find her parents… she modified their memories so they wouldn't get killed during the war." Ginny said, biting off the wrapper of a peppermint toad. "She wanted to come see you, but a lead with her parents case opened all of a sudden."

Colin nodded, noticed Harry's distraught expression and punched him lightly. Harry rubbed the sore spot gently.

"W- what was that for?" he asked confused. Colin twirled his pointer finger in small circles by his head, before shoving the bowl of candy near Harry in a peace offering.

Ron smirked. "he's callin' you crazy mate." Ron then reached down by his seat, handing Colin both copies of both _The Quibbler _and _Daily Prophet. _ Colin cheered up considerably at this, and opened both papers to their sports and photography sections.

Harry gave his friends a small pretend smile. His insides were coiled so tightly inside he figured they'd burst . Colin Creevey would never speak again, and it was all his fault.

"_Stupefy!" "Protego!"_

_Harry and Ron fired curses at the Death Eaters as they swarmed into the hallway. Hermione and Ginny were taking down a centaur briefly placed under the imperius curse without killing him. When a dangerous spell nearly missed hitting Ginny in the knee, Harry's heart leapt from his chest, down into his stomach._

"_Guys!—Stupefy!—I'm here!"_

_Colin leapt over the body of a fallen Death Eater, and so shocked was Harry that he almost dropped his wand. Colin bent over at the knees, breathing hard. Hermione and Ginny were both glad and shocked to see him._

"_Didn't expect me here, eh?" Colin laughed. Ron and Harry frowned._

"_Aren't you under age, mate?" Ron said with a raised brow. Colin's face flushed, and he glared at the slightly older._

"_By a bloody year mate! I Don't see Ginny getting reprimanded for fighting!"_

"_Trust me Colin, I don't want her fighting either." Harry said. "But, I think it'd be best if you did leave.. the battles will be tougher and—"_

"_Like Hell I'm leaving! What kind of Gryffindor asks another to bow out of a fight?" Colin said, suddenly angry. Harry tried to stammer an apology, when the supposedly 'dead' Death Eater suddenly rose up, and grabbed Colin, holding a knife to his throat._

"_N- neither one of you brats move, or I'll slit his throat!" he barked. The Trio and Ginny stayed still. Colin thrashed, struggling to free his wand arm, but it was useless. The Death Eater pressed the blade against the boy's pale skin, drawing a neat red line that bubbled with blood._

"_Take him down Harry!" Colin said, wiggling helplessly. "Stun the bastard down! What are you waiting for?"_

"_Harry…. C'mon mate….." Ron whispered softly into Harry's ear. "Gotta think of something…."_

_Harry's mind whirled. " I know…I'm trying…. I'm thinking…." He whispered. The Death Eater smirked, eying Harry steadily._

"_You ain't never seen the blood of a mudblood, have you?" he questioned. "Would you like to see?"_

"_No." Harry said firmly. "Let him go."_

"_Dammit Harry, STUN HIM!" Colin snarled. "Forget about me and take him down!"_

"_But the blood of a mudblood is so different Potter." The Death Eater said in an almost soothing voice. "Here, I'll show you. Imperio!"_

_Harry's face went slack and his body limp. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were begging and pleading for him to fight the curse, but he was… too tired. The Death Eater held out the knife in a peace offering._

"_Go on Potter… gut the filthy mudblood's throat. Splt em open like a pig."_

_Harry's hand reached out, taking the knife, while the man held Colin firmly in place, arms behind his back. Grabbing the back of his hair, the Death Eater jerked Colin's head back, revealing his throat for Harry's dark deed._

"_Go on then boy. Slit his throat." The words came out in a delicious purr. Harry's expressionless face turned to meet Colin's wide and frantic eyes._

"_Whatever happens, I forgive you Harry. Remember that, I forgive—"_

_His words were drowned out in a choking gurgle as Harry dragged the knife quickly and cleanly across Colin's exposed neck. The thin red line burst open into a crimson flood, cascading down his shirt, pants, and finally onto the floor. _

"_HARRY! NO!" Ron and Hermione shouted. Ginny lunged forward, stopping at the site of Colin's face turn grey and his eyes roll in the back of his head. Harry shook his head once, and then staggered back, dropping the bloodied weapon._

"_Oh Godric… Oh Merlin… Colin!! I'm so sorry!" Harry cried, dropping down to Colin's side. Jixes and hexes flew over his head, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione taking care of the death eater at long last. Harry trembled, pressing his hand over Colin's wound, and sobbing._

_I'm so sorry…. So sorry…." He whispered over and over. Ron quickly went to his best friend's side, shaking him roughly._

"_Harry, go and find Voldemort! We'll make sure Colin's alright, but we've got to finish what we came here for! Go!"_

"_Ok… I'm going…" Harry slowly backed away from Colin's limp body. He picked up his wand, racing down the hall, with renewed vigor to defeat the Dark Lord._

Harry felt tears of guilt slip noticeable down his cheeks and he curled up tightly in his chair. Ron and Ginny gave him sympathetic smiles. Colin ran a hand through his motley hair, giving Harry a thumbs up sign.

'It's gonna be ok' he said with his eyes. Harry continued to stare at the floor.

"I suppose…" Harry said glumly. "I just don't see how."

Ron and Hermione looked at their sullen friend, Ginny reached out to grasp Harry's arm when Madame Prompfrey poked her head into the room.

"I'm sorry dears, but there's some reporters from the Prophet here, and they'd like—" Harry raised his head slowly.

"Five minutes." Harry said determinedly. "No more, understand. Ron?" he turned to his right hand man with a weak smile. "You're not leaving me with those bloody tossers."

" Yer' right Harry, you'd snap and hex em or something." Ron said, getting to his feet, stuffing a few unopened chocolate frogs in his pocket at Colin's insistence. "Best I'd come and take care of damage control. You'll watch over him while we're gone, Gin?"

Colin stuck his tongue out while leafing through the quidditch reviews. Ginny lounged easily in her chair, nibbling on a licorice wand.

"He's not deaf you prat!" Ginny snapped. "Why don't you ask him yourself?"

"Sorry Colin." Harry winced, apologetic. "Be back in a few minutes, ok?"

Colin waved them out the door. Once the head healer had ushered both boys out, Ginny leaned across the bed, smoothing Colin's hair and kissing him gently on the cheek.

"Bout time were alone. Sorry if they're bugging the hell outta you."

Colin shook his head, resuming his paper reading with rapt interest. He pointed excitedly to a picture of the Chudley Cannon's waving and goofing off. Ginny glanced at the article.

"The Cannons are up for he cup. Really? Wow." Ginny quickly scanned the article. "That'll make Ron's day alright."

Colin grinned, reaching under his pillow and producing a thin envelop. He tipped it over onto his bed, revealing six tickets. He pointed eagerly to the article.

"Colin!" Ginny said, getting the gist of his motions. "You got tickets for the world up? H- how? W- why? These must have cost you a—" she was cut off by Colin's fingers pressing tenderly against her mouth. Colin smirked, placing a finger teasingly to his lips in a shushing moment.

"Fine fine, I won't ask." Ginny grumbled. She gently put the quibbler down on his bedside table, and Colin shifted to make room for the youngest Weasley. Ginny climbed into bed next to him, stretching out, allowing Colin to wrap an arm around her. Ginny turned, facing him, their lips meeting in a sweet kiss of teenage affection.

"We really should tell Ron and Harry about us. I mean… we owe them that. I at least owe Harry that much… honesty." Ginny confessed.

Colin feigned mock hurt, his eyes widened in disbelief. His face scruntized into a puzzled expression, clearly mouthing 'why.' Ginny sighed.

"I don't know… you'd want that wouldn't you? I mean, think about Harry's feelings for a moment. This hasn't been easy."

Colin looked unimpressed. He hurriedly scribbled down a reply.

_I suppose. He never asked or cared about mine._

"Oh Colin," Ginny said with a frustrated sigh. "You know its complicated for me. I've been with him for years… then the war…. Dumbledore… and we spent that summer together before the final battle… and it all just spiraled." Colin's quill fired off a quick reply.

_So now… you don't want to be with me anymore? Second guessing? What?_

"I do want to be with you. Really I do." Ginny insisted firmly. "But getting over such a longtime crush, and telling Harry the truth after all that's happened will take some time." Colin squirmed at that statement.

_Neither of us had all this precious time. I think I deserve you first. Harry's been giving you the runaround for years. He toyed with you and then dropped you at the first sign of commitment._

"That's not fair…." Ginny whispered, hurt. "You're not being fair!"

_Practical. I've always been like that._

" Colin." Ginny's voice was leaning towards the whining side. "I don't want to bloody argue with you anymore, alright? I'll tell them in due time. Just kiss me, ok?"

Colin leaned forward, complying happily. Ginny kissed him back, gently nibbling at his lower lip. Colin was able to make something of a grunt, hastily kissing her harder in return. Ginny moaned, feeling the hairs of the back of her neck prickle. Goosebumps danced up and down her arms, she wanted more. Colin was laughing with his eyes. Ginny kissed his lips, and then gently peppered the slowly healing gash on his throat, before licking his collar bone. Colin's fingers gripped her shoulders, hunger dancing in his childlike eyes.

"What in the **bloody **_**hell! **_GINNY!"

"Aw, bollocks." Ginny hissed, reluctantly pulling free from Colin's grasp. Harry and Ron stood by his bedside, mouths open wide.

"Did I just see you snogging him?" Ron asked. Harry felt his world spin.

"Did I think I almost saw you about to shag him?" Harry echoed weakly.

Colin looked flustered, looking everywhere but at both boys. Ginny flopped back down in her chair, crossing her arms.

"Merlin I'm sixteen ok! I'm allowed to have a little fun."

"Almost walking in on my sister having a shag and a snog with one of my mates is hardly what I would call, fun." Ron said furiously.

"I WASN'T SHAGGING!" Ginny roared.

"So Creevey's the one?!" Harry's body went livid.

"NO! Ugh! Honestly! I just kissing him! He's my boyfriend now!" the words left her lips faster than she could control them.

"He's your WHAT?!" Harry and Ron said, eyes wide. Colin rolled his eyes, jamming the pillow over his head. Ron made a move to attack the younger boy.

"If think if even _touching _my baby sister—" Ron said, but Harry stopped him with a look.

"I want to hear Ginny's side of the story." Harry said quietly.

Ginny shifted in her seat. "After that little brokeup phase… well… I met Colin in the weeks before Bill and Fleur's wedding… and we sorta hit it off…. Before all the really bad stuff happened… then you left on your mission with Ron and Hermione… and we communicated by owls for a while until it got too dangerous… and well… we became an unofficial item."

Colin began rapidly using his fingers to sign his own argument. Harry barely remember his lessons form muggle school, and Ron was clueless.

"He's saying he never meant to hurt you, Harry." Ginny translated. "It just happened. He cares about me. He understands if you hate him."

"Hate him?" Harry said weakly. " I broke up with you, and I'm the reason Colin can't say these words himself."

Colin slammed his fists down on the covers angirly. He signed again, more frustrated. Ginny watched the boy, nodding.

"He wants to move past the accident. He even got tickets for the cup- Oh, Cannon's are playing you know."

"The Cannons? _My _Cannons? For the world cup?" Ron's eyes danced with delight. He suddenly lunged forward, hugging Colin tightly.

"I think I love you!" Ron said energetically. "Didja hear that Harry? Tickets for the world cup! With the Cannons!"

"Just bloody great, Ron." Harry said, still not comprehending. Ginny took Harry's hands in her own, eying him steadily.

"I hope you'll understand Harry. I didn't want this to come out the way it did. I had planned… merlin knows I planed to tell you a thousand different ways."

"I'm not mad, Ginny." Harry said softly. "Surprised, yeah. Shocked, of course. Never mad. I won't stand in the way of a relationship."

"Thank you Harry." Ginny murmured. "Thank you so much."

"Hmmm… " Ron frowned slightly. "Harry's my best mate, but I know Colin's a good guy too. I know Gin's not a little girl anymore… but…. Aw hell, I don't know what to think anymore!"

"lets just take this one step at a time. For all of us, I mean." Harry said, gazing out the window. "I mean.. we've got the rest of our lives to make up our minds about what we want… where we want to go… who we want to be with."

"I'm ok with this I guess, as long as he doesn't hurt her." Ron said after a few moments of deep thought. Ginny squealed in delight, hugging both Ron and Harry tightly.

"Thank you both so much for understanding." She whispered gratefully.

" I'll still hex him into oblivion if he does hurt you though." Ron said loudly on purposely. Colin crossed his heart vigorously.

"Come on Ron," Harry said after meeting Colin's hesitant gaze. "You know he'd never hurt his girlfriend like that. I mean really stop and think about it…."

"He's still a bloke…. And blokes can get pretty randy Harry!" Ron muttered, feeling uncertain again. Ginny looked at them both at arm's length.

"You boys will never change." Ginny said with simple finality.

"Of course not. He's your brother, and I'm your best friend…." Harry drew out the last word in slow acceptance. "We're always going to want to look out for you. Plus, Colin's your friend and boyfriend. So now you got three of us watching over you."

"Damn… I thought my life would be freer after all the war ended." Ginny mumbled.

"Well, like Harry said we have the rest of our lives to worry about stuff like this. I'm going to life my life to the fullest from now on." Ron said, sitting on Colin's bed and picking up the tickets greedily, his eyes almost moist.

"So bout that world cup match, Colin." Ron said eagerly. "When were you planning we could all go to it..?"

_A/N: Oh my god. Fourteen pages! My fingers are cramping so bad. Hope you liked it, I wanted to leave the ending for mild interpretation that's well that ends well sorta thing. I ship Colin/Ginny so that's how it ended up, with Harry and Ron hopefully being portrayed as the better men and accepting it without being all angsty and overemotional too. Please review, it'd mean a lot to me, and there's possibly a short Mute Colin!/Ginny fic in the future._

_I've always been a fan of this couple, and I've got some ideas in my head for some pretty good fics. This is also a standalone from my other Colin fics, Unsung Lion and His Own Man. Oh, did I mention I really like reviews?_

_Yours,_

_Jade Star_


End file.
